Festa de Cinco Anos
by Fkake
Summary: Continuação direta de Festa de Halloween e Festa de Aniversário de Casamento - Presente de aniversário para Tracy Anne  Ladie-chan
1. Parte Um

**Parte Um**

Aos meus quinze anos eu nunca imaginava que minha vida poderia mudar tanto. Acostumada com certa rotina e com determinadas pessoas ao meu redor, em pouco mais de dezessete anos minha vida havia mudado completamente.

Não havia reclamações da mudança. Nunca. Eu amava aquelas mudanças, pois foram todas feitas para ficar perto do meu marido.

Hoje estou morando na Califórnia, sim sai de Okinawa para o Tóquio e depois de Tóquio para Califórnia – Estados Unidos/Tio Sam - outro lado do mundo. Meus amigos de infância Jakotsu e Bankotsu ainda reclamam que esse "canalha que me desvirginou" não podia ter me levado para tão longe.

A mudança era culpa da especialização na área de Neurocirurgia que meu marido queria fazer. Encontrei um emprego em um hospital e vim com ele. Hoje estávamos bem estabilizados com uma casa de frente a praia.

Tantas mudanças nesses anos. É engraçado como a vida provoca mudanças em nossas vidas. Ela só não consegue mudar o mal humor do meu marido que estava de braços cruzados ao meu lado, vendo um documentário idiota.

Sesshomaru não mudará muito durante esses anos. Havia adquirido um rosto e um corpo mais maduro, no entanto sua personalidade irritante não havia mudado em nada. De fato a única coisa que realmente mudará em meu marido foi sua capacidade de demonstrar que me amava (leia-se mais gestos carinhoso e menos palavras ofensivas).

- O documentário já estava terminando, logo mudo de canal. – ele resmungou enquanto se arrumava no sofá me fazendo escorregar para cima dele.

- Precisamos conversar sobre o Mike.

Ele não fez qualquer barulho ou desviou o olhar da televisão, eu odeio quando ele me ignora dessa forma.

- Não me morde!

- Falei com você.

- Eu notei.

- Então me responde. – ele ficou novamente em silêncio. – Sesshomaru!

- Eu já disse que você pode fazer a festa como quiser. Deixo-a em suas mãos.

- É a primeira festa de aniversário dele que os avôs viram. – fiquei na frente do meu marido impedindo que ele visse a televisão. – É importante que você ajude, que ele veja que você se importa com a festa.

- É claro que me importo com a festa. Vou pagar ela, não vou?

Soltei um suspiro balançando a cabeça, as vezes ele é tão insensível.

- A questão não é pagar, a questão é participar. Ajude-o a fazer a lista de amigos que quer convidar. Leve-o para escolher a decoração. Estou cuidando de tudo praticamente sozinha, preciso de sua ajuda.

- Kagome, ando ocupado com o...

- Eu também sou medica e tenho tempo para o nosso filho.

- Eu sempre tenho tempo para o Michael. Apenas não tenho a paciência e o tato que você tem para cuidar de uma festa.

- Ao menos o leve para buscar seus pais e a minha mãe amanha no aeroporto.

- Certo.

- Sesshomaru.

- Eu vou levar.

- E seu irmão quando chega?

- Meio-irmão. – ele me corrigiu automaticamente. - Espero que daqui uma ou duas décadas.

Soltei outro suspiro. Mike idolatra o tio, mas o pai não gosta muito das visitas do tio. Eu tenho certeza que é ciúmes pois o Mike sempre fala como o tio Inuyasha é divertido. Tentei explicar ao Sesshomaru que as crianças se entendem, mas ele não engoliu minha explicação e continua nutrindo o ciúme.

- Na sexta-feira. – Respondeu Sesshomaru após eu levantar minha sobrancelha esquerda.

- Certo, tenho alguns dias para preparar a casa para o furão Inuyasha.

- Furacões sempre tem nome de mulheres. – comentou Sesshomaru displicente, quando se trata do irmão caçula ele sempre esses tipos de comentários.

Ri balançando a cabeça.

- Agora me diga, vamos ficar a noite vendo um documentário ou vamos aproveitar que o Mike foi dormir na casa do Toby?

Enfim consegui a atenção do marido totalmente para mim. Foi quase como se eu houvesse proferido palavras mágicas. Pois ele desviou totalmente sua atenção da televisão para me beijar.

Algo que ainda me assusta é a minha reação quando me beija. A mesma de quando começamos a namorar. Os anos, as brigas. Nada faz diminuir essa intensidade. Esse é o maior motivo para eu falar sempre que Sesshomaru Taisho é o homem da minha vida.

No entanto minha atenção foi desviada do meu marido beijando meu pescoço enquanto levantava minha camisola para o telefone que começara a tocar.

- Melhor atender. – falei contendo um gemido, Sesshomaru se afastou o suficiente para morde meu lábio e depois se inclinar para pegar o telefone.

Atendeu com um mal humorado "que é?". Afaguei seu cabelo enquanto estudava sua expressão mudar de um mal humorado "vou te matar por perturbar algo realmente importante" para um "calma, você é o que tenho de mais importante na vida".

O rosto de Sesshomaru fica tão sereno quando ele fala com o Mike que chega a ser impossível não notar quando ele está com o nosso filho.

Claro que o "Eu estou indo lhe busca, Michael" antes dele desligar o telefone confimou minha suspeita que o Mike.

- Eu disse que ele ficaria assustado, ele nunca ficou sem nós. – Comentei enquanto Sesshomaru se levantava.

- Ele precisa ser mais independente.

- Eu sei. Só estou me vangloriando por você estar errado e eu certa.

- Não tem graça, ele estava chorando.

E dizendo isso meu marido saiu a passos largos. O fato do meu filho estar chorando não me fazia rir. O fato do pai dele estar atordoado por ele estar chorando, isso sim me fazia rir. Sesshomaru, o cubinho de gelo. Derretia todo com o filho. Chegava a ser engraçado. Eu ainda tentando não rir quando ele saiu de casa para buscar o Mike.

**###-###**

- Mãe, o papai comprou lanche.

Ergui minha vista do livro que lia para o meu filho que erguia uma sacola de fast food, desviei o olhar para o meu marido que ia para cozinha, consegui ver mais sacolas em suas mãos.

- Ele comprou é? – ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda enquanto o sorriso do meu filho foi morrendo em seus lábios.

- Eu insisti.

Pobre criança tentando defender o pai da bronca que vai levar quando subimos.

O que Sesshomaru tem na cabeça?

São quase onze hora da noite!

Ele quer dar uma desistiria no próprio filho?

Soltei um longo suspiro, temos uma política aqui em casa de nunca brigar na frente do Mike. Trocar provações era permitido. Brigar nunca!

Então sorri me levantando e baguncei o cabelo negro do meu filho que sorriu novamente. Mike é muito parecido comigo em sua personalidade e temos a mesma cor de cabelo. No entanto o formato do rosto, os lábios finos e olhos dourados intensos. Era uma versão morena de Sesshomaru.

Entrando na cozinha vi que meu marido já havia colocado todas as embalagens no balcão e estava preenchendo os copos com suco. Isso, de lanche para a criança de cinco anos as onze da noite, mas não de refrigerante a ela.

- Vovô e vovó já chegaram? – Mike observou ao redor como se esperasse encontrar seus avôs escondidos atrás de algum vaso, Sesshomaru o ergue sentando no banco ao seu lado.

- Eles chegam amanha.

- E o tio?

- Na sexta.

- Por que eles demoraram tanto?

- Eles estão do outro lado do mundo, Michael.

- Se a gente cavar, conseguimos chegar na China? O Toby disse que é possível, começamos um buraco no quintal da casa dele... a tia não gostou muito.

- Michael, você não chega na China por um buraco. – Explicou Sesshomaru, fiquei observando a onde aquela conserva ia parar... provavelmente em um "Kagome explica para ele".

- Então por que nos desenhos eles conseguem chegar na China cavando?

- Os desenhos são mentirosos.

- Mentirosos? – Mike se apoiou na mesa com uma careta de alguém seriamente indignado. – Como podem ser mentirosos? Como podem passar coisas mentirosas na televisão? A onde esse mundo está com a cabeça?

- Mike. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele o fazendo se sentar. – Menos revolução e mais disciplina, o que eu disse sobre ficar em pé encima de cadeira, bancos e sofás?

- Desculpe... batata!

Sesshomaru me olhou, quase puder ler em sua testa escrito "Você me traiu com Inuyasha? Esse moleque é viciado em batatas tanto quanto ele?" ergui minha sobrancelha o que fez ele bufar, tenho certeza que ele entendeu a mensagem de "Melhor você viver na ignorância".

- Vocês estão fazendo careta.

- Michael, não fale de boca cheia e mastigue de boca fechada.

- Certo.

- Michael.

- Desculpe.

- Você ainda esta falando de boca cheia.

- O senhor continua a me questionar enquanto mastigo.

Sesshomaru me olhou.

- Ele está certo, você continua a falar com ele. – Meu filho sorriu e meu marido bufou, só me restou rir.

A grande sorte de Sesshomaru foi que Mike dormiu como um anjo depois que comeu e também dormiu na nossa cama pois não queria ficar longe com medo de que a gente o levasse de volta para casa do Toby como castigo por ele ter nos ligado para buscá-lo.

Resultado:

Meu marido e eu não conseguimos terminar que começamos antes do telefone tocar. Ou seja, ele ficou bem frustrado e eu fiquei com pena de brigar com ele, mas ainda vou lembrá-lo que não é bom dar coisas muito gordurosas para crianças tão tarde.

**###-###-###-###**

**Nota da autora – **PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA TRACY ANNE - LADIE-CHAN

Como eu li umas reviews me pedindo mais uma fic da saga "Festa", aqui estou eu postando para vocês também, afinal sou uma pessoa caridosa ^_^

Acho que terá Duas ou Três Partes, ainda estou decidindo.

Rapaz do Baile Adiado até eu terminar essa fic.


	2. Parte Dois

**Parte Dois**

Quando entrei em casa notei que estava tudo mais barulhento que o normal. Geralmente quando chego ouso a televisão em um canal de desenho e a senhora Dolores cantando algo mexicano a plenos pulmões na cozinha.

Inuyasha quando passa algum tempo aqui em casa diz que é a casa mais surubada que existe. Afinal Sesshomaru e eu somos Japonês, com um filho norte Américo – afinal Michael nasceu aqui na Califórnia - um babá inglesas – Grace nasceu na Inglaterra, mas se mudou muito nova para Califórnia - e uma faxineira mexicana – Senhora Dolores está conosco desde minha gravidez.

Sempre quando penso na movimentação do meu lar eu chego à conclusão que Inuyasha está certo.

Caminhei até a sala que era a onde o barulho estava concentrado, Sesshomaru ia buscar a minha mãe e os pais dele junto com Mike hoje. Pela lógica o barulho deve ser animação dos avôs corujas com o neto sendo mimado com brinquedos novos.

Ao entrar na sala meu queixo caiu consideravelmente. Não era apenas minha mãe e os meus sogros que haviam vindo do Japão, mas também Sango e Miroku (com a pequena Hiraki de sete anos), e para a maior e total surpresa Jakotsu e Bankotsu também haviam vindo.

Não evitei pular sobre Bankotsu quando ele se levantou para me cumprimentar. Jakotsu logo me puxou pela cintura dizendo que meu corpo era dele e sempre seria. Depois de perguntas constrangedoras de Mike e Hiraki os quais precisei evitar que Miroku respondesse, cumprimentei meus sogros e sentei abraçada a minha mãe e a Sango. Miroku se queixou que estava se sentindo solitário, então Jakotsu o abraçou.

- Eu estou bem, pode soltar!

- Eu curo todos. – Anunciou Jakotsu dando uma piscada para Sango que começou a gargalha, ela estava linda com aquela pequena barriga de cinco messes de gravidez.

Jakotsu se aproximou de Sesshomaru que estava quieto sentado no sofá, antes o local ao lado do meu marido era ocupado pelo nosso filho - que saiu correndo atrás de Hiraki quando Dolores anunciou que o bolo estava pronto - e agora ocupado por Jakotsu que exibia um sorriso ensaiado.

- E aí gatinho, quer conhecer outros corpos além da minha doce Kagome?

Sesshomaru me olhou e eu reconheci o pedido naquele olhar: "Socorro, ele quer passar a mão em mim".

Soltei um suspiro e joguei um travesseiro em Jakotsu.

- Meu homem, procure o seu... falando em procurar o que é seu. Bankotsu, casou?

- Casei.

- E cadê a mulher?

- Alguém tem que trabalhar naquela casa e o destino quis que fosse ela.

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa, às vezes até mesmo eu duvido da idiotice dos meus amigos.

- Não devemos deixar Hiraki sozinha com o Mike. – Questionou Miroku recebendo um tapa na nuca de minha mãe.

- Esta chamando meu neto de Miroku... digo... tarado?

- Estou... espera... senhora Higurashi, eu sou um pai de família.

- Sango, eu posso virar hetero por você.

- Aceito Jak.

- Parem de conspirar contra a felicidade do meu casamento. – Queixo-se Miroku cruzando os braços.

**###-###**

Lembro que nunca gostei de ser acordada durante a madrugada ou muito cedo. Quando me acordam geralmente fico com um humor terrível. Fico grosseira, ranzinzam... quase como estivesse na TPM. Mesmo assim meu marido sempre me acordou cedo na época da faculdade, ele gostava de tomar café da manha juntos e como nossas grades de aulas eram diferentes e as vezes eu não precisava acordar tão cedo, ele me acordava mesmo assim para fazer companhia.

Admito que ficava mal humorada até terminar de comer e tomar um banho, eu realmente odeio ser acordada. Sesshomaru não podia reclamar do meu humor, pois nenhum de nós dois gostamos de ter sono interrompido.

Todavia a quase cinco anos não nós importamos a ser acordados, mas apenas por um única pessoa, o nosso filho. Afinal, depois de muitas cólicas e mal estar provocado pelos dentes que estavam nascendo. Estávamos acostumados a sermos acordados pelo Mike durante a noite.

E apenas por ser o Mike pulando em nossa cama as cinco da manha na sexta feira foi que impediu que eu gritasse e Sesshomaru matasse aquele que ousava o acordar daquela forma brusca.

- VAMOS NO AEROPORTO! VAMOS NO AEROPORTO! VAMOS NO AEROPORTO!

E ele continuava a repetir, escondi meu rosto embaixo do braço do meu marido.

- O desliga. - implorei ao Sesshomaru com a voz mais manhosa que poderia fazer.

- Michael! – O som da voz de Sesshomaru não passou de um tom de aviso, foi suficiente para cessar os pulos e as gritarias – Temos visitas em casa. Não fique gritando.

Realmente temos visitas em casa, mesmo Jakotsu e Bankotsu terem insistido que ficariam em um hotel pois queriam aproveitar o serviço de quarto. Depois de muito brigar eles me contaram que a empresa estava pagando a hospedagem pois na verdade os dois vieram a trabalho, grande vantagem de trabalhar em multinacional. Fiquei feliz que eles vieram a tempo do aniversário do Mike. E vendo pelo lado da empresa estar pagando o hotel, bom, eu também me aproveitaria do serviço de quarto gratuito.

O fato é que minha casa é enorme. Nunca entendi o por que do Sesshomaru ter escolhido essa casa, ela tem cinco quarto, sendo três suítes. Piscina nos fundos. Três salas, um porão imenso o qual foi transformado em um quarto.

Voltei minha atenção para meu filho que fazia um daquele biquinhos fofos que me da vontade de morde. Ele sempre faz esses biquinhos quando é contrariado. Uma vez Sesshomaru me disse que o Mike havia herdado o biquinho de mim.

- Mas são cinco horas.

- Seu tio chega as sete. – Tentei explicar.

- Então, precisamos buscá-lo. O Toshio vem também!

- Eles pegam um taxi. – Questionou Sesshomaru se sentando. – Inuyasha esta acostumado a vir.

- E se acontecer como naquelas lendas urbanas, o taxista ser um psicopata e levar o tio em um motel e o tio acordar depois em uma banheira de gelo sem o rim?

Sentei observando meu filho, quase duvidei que ele realmente tinha apenas quatro anos.. bom... no domingo ele faria cinco, mas mesmo assim. Eu realmente me surpreendo como ele é inteligente. Eu sei que sou uma mãe coruja, mas quantas crianças assistem documentários médicos com o pai completamente interessados?

- Andou vendo filmes com o irmão da Sasha de novo? – Perguntei erguendo minha sobrancelha esquerda, Mike se concentrou em olhar o quarto. Soltei um suspiro. – Sesshomaru, sabe que fazer.

- Você buscar o Inuyasha.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não quero ir.

Respirei fundo tentando manter aquele acordo de nunca brigar na frente do Mike. Quase desisti do acordo quando Sesshomaru esboço um meio sorriso sacana Ele estava usando aquele acordo contra mim.

- Certo, vamos tomar um banho para buscar seu tio.

- Vamos! – ele agarrou meu pescoço, Mike tem uma paixão arrebatadora pela hidromassagem do banheiro no meu quarto, ela é grande, cabe mais barquinhos, mais bagunça. Como disse uma paixão arrebatadora, pela bagunça que ela lhe proporciona. – O papai vem?

Antes que Sesshomaru pudesse responder eu me levantei e falei:

- Não amor, o papai quer voltar a dormir. Ele nem ao menos quer buscar o próprio irmão no aeroporto, pois está tão cansado.

- Descanse bem papai.

Precisei usar todo o meu alto controle para não rir enquanto ia com Mike para o banheiro. A cara de desagrado do Sesshomaru foi hilária.

**###-###**

- MICHAEL!

Enfim ele parou de correr, mas eu precisei correr para pegá-lo. Esse menino me sai correndo como um doido desvairado quando abri a porta do carro para ele. Aposto que se o pai dele estivesse aqui ele não teria corrido.

- Quer me matar do coração correndo pelo estacionamento desse jeito?

- Desculpe, mas é que o Toshio pode se perde no aeroporto, é a primeira vez que ele vem.

Soltei um longo suspiro o pegando no colo. Não estou muito confiante na idéia de deixar essa criança hiperativa no chão. Ele é pequeno e ligeiro, pode sumir facilmente.

- TIO!

Quase cai tentando colocar Mike no chão. E me senti aliviada quando o vi correr em direção de Inuyasha que se ajoelhou o pegando no colo. Uma linda loira estava segurando um bebê de dois anos ao lado de Inuyasha, sorri me aproximando.

- Megan, está linda. – me aproximei fazendo carinho na cabeça de Rosette, a nova integrante da família, com o cabelo prateados como o do pai.

- Obrigada Kagome. E você um arraso como sempre. – Sorri.

Inuyasha havia conhecido Megan em uma de suas muitas vindas para cá. Quando ela se mudou a serviço para o Japão, exatamente Tóquio, apenas para ficar próxima dele foi o ponta pé na bunda desse lerdo pra se declarar.

Quando vim para Califórnia, logo após terminar a faculdade de medicina na Universidade de Tóquio, conheci Megan. Foi uma época particularmente difícil para mim, pois não falava inglês tão fluente quanto Sesshomaru (esse maldito parecia que viveu aqui durante toda a sua vida). Megan me ajudou muito em minha adaptação. Uma das maiores alegrias foi quando o asno do meu cunhado começou a namorar com ela.

- TIA! – Mike agarrou as pernas de Megan.

- Mike, cuidado. Sua tia esta segurando um bebê.

- Eu tenho cuidado.

- Estão dando fermento para esse menino? – Perguntou Inuyasha bagunçando o cabelo de Mike. – Está enorme!

- Cadê o Toshio? – Mike riu afastando a mão do tio do cabelo.

- Ele não veio.

- Por que?

A cara de choro do meu filho me fez bater no ombro de Inuyasha que soltou um palavrão alto em japonês, resultado foi outro tapa de Megan se queixando que ele deveria se lembrar que tanto Sesshomaru quanto eu só falamos em japonês com Mike dentro de casa.

Outra regra na minha casa, dentro de casa apenas japonês. E como toda regra tem uma exceção, quando se tem visitas norte americanas é permito o inglês.

Mike é fluente em inglês por morar nos Estados Unidos. Fluente em japonês por seus pais serem japoneses. Fluente em espanhol pois Dolores vive falando com ele em espanhol.

Isso é desanimador, meu filho fala mais línguas fluentemente do que eu. Mas a verdade é que as crianças tem muito mais facilidade de aprender outros idiomas que os adultos.

- Toshio está ali. – Inuyasha apontou um garoto loiro conversando com a aeromoça que constantemente apertava sua bochecha. – Demos sorte de pegar um voou com a irmã da Megan como comissária de bordo.

Isso me lembra que Megan trabalha em uma companhia aérea. Inuyasha se aproveita muito dos descontos oferecidos aos funcionários.

Sacana.

Como o irmão.

Mike correu e pulou encima do primo, ambos foram ao chão.

- MICHAEL!

- Deixa Kagome. – Falou Megan rindo. – São crianças.

Então os dois rolaram pelo saguão do aeroporto trocando cócegas.

- Aposto que ele estava mais ansioso para ver o primo do que os tios. – Comentou Inuyasha rindo.

- Ele não parava de perguntar quando você ia chegar, me acordou hoje a cinco da manha.

- Posso levar ele para o Japão comigo?

- Só se você me deixar a Rosette. – Peguei a bebê no colo. – Saudades de quando Mike era assim.

- Hora de ter mais filhos, Kagome.

- Vou pensar com carinho no assunto. Kisa e Takeru?

- Eles não puderam mesmo vir, mas mandaram presentes e um vale férias. – Respondeu Inuyasha enquanto segurar os dois meninos que haviam rolado até nós.

Toshio era a copia masculina da mãe, cabelo loiro cacheados e os olhos azuis como o céu, lábios rosados e aquelas bochechas rosadas de criança de cinco anos aumentava seu charme e fofura. Entreguei Rosette para Megan e agarrei Toshio lhe dando uma mordida.

- Tia. – ele reclamou.

- Desculpe tentação. – o mordi novamente arrancando mais um "tia" indignado.

**###-###-###-###-###**

**Nota da autora empenhada – **enfim, acho que vou mesmo terminar a fic no próximo capítulo, como já disse é um presente de aniversário =D


	3. Parte Três

**Parte Três**

A casa tão cheia chegava a ser um pouco estranho. Mas um estranho muito bom. O domingo começará com os preparativos finais da decoração, um pouco difícil pendurar as coisas quando se tem crianças correndo pela casa destruindo tudo.

No final dera tudo certo, a festa havia começado e as crianças estavam entretidas com um mágico contratado. Eu havia fica preocupada com Hiraki, afinal diferente de Mike que havia nascido aqui e Toshio que tinha descendência norte-americana. Hiraki era completamente japonesa, mas logo fui acalmada vendo meu filho e sobrinho ajudando-a a interagir com as outras crianças, no final era só um bando de gritos e artes. Nada de muita fala, apenas bagunça.

- Sasha e Hiraki estão competindo pela atenção do Mike. – comentou Jakotsu ao meu lado. Ri tomando um gole de refrigerante.

Sasha era nossa vizinha, ela possuía um irmão mais velho de dez anos que conhecemos quando invadiu o quintal para pegar sua bola de beisebol, Sesshomaru não gosta muito dele, mas geralmente meu marido não gosta de ninguém, então as vezes é melhor ignorar esses fatos. Ela tem a mesma idade de Mike e não demorou muito para eles se tornarem amigos. Se chego em casa e não encontro meu filho, eu vou no vizinho e encontro ele lá. Uma linda garotinha de cabelo loiro, mas um loiro mais puxado para um castanho do que para um dourado, os olhos eram verdes, me lembrava de Takeru sempre que via os olhos de Sasha.

- Eles são crianças, Jak. Pare de semear a discórdia.

Jakotsu colocou as mãos sobre o peito em uma ofensa fingida.

- Baranga, não fala assim comigo.

- Se não gostou vem pra cima.

- Uia, pedindo assim eu vou.

Ri enquanto o empurrava levemente pelo ombro, observei minha mãe abraçando Mike que fazia caretas enquanto tirava fotos com a avó. Logo foi a vez do meu sogro agarrar o neto.

- SESSHY E KAGOME, ELE VOLTA COMIGO PARA O JAPÃO! – Declarou Inu Taisho.

- Apoiado. – Concordou mamãe.

Mike foi tirado dos braços do avô pelo pai, que estava com uma bermuda e seguiu para piscina enquanto Mike entendia que estava acontecendo e começava a tirar a roupa no colo do pai, ficando apenas com uma sunga vermelha.

Pronto, todas as crianças começaram a querer ir nadar.

Felizmente temos uma piscina para adultos e uma para crianças. Sim essa casa é mesmo enorme.

O problema foi que meu marido levou nosso filho para piscina de adultos, o resultado foi às crianças quererem também ir.

- Você não deveria ter vindo para piscina. – falei me aproximando de Sesshomaru enquanto ele segurava Mike pela barriga dando instruções de como nadar.

- E por que não? – ele me observou. – Coloque um maio.

- Eu vou ficar com esse biquíni, você gostando ou não. – ele estreitou os olhos e rangeu os dentes enquanto Mike o agarrava pelo pescoço. – Agora todas as crianças querem vir aqui atrás do Mike.

- Existem bóias.

Dei um tapa em minha própria testa.

- Você não toma jeito... ele esta nadando!

Certo, esqueci totalmente que ia falar para Sesshomaru levar Mike para outra piscina quando ele soltou o nosso filho que veio até mim. Certo, não era uma distancia muito grande, mas eu fui me afastando e Mike foi vindo até mim, até eu notar que ele estava ficando cansando e o abraçar.

- Temos um peixe na família. – falei fazendo cócegas nele. Sesshomaru me puxou para mais perto deixando Mike entre nós.

- Ele não precisa ficar em piscina de criança, sabe nadar.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Certo, mas ele tem que ter a altura certa para poder vir para essa piscina sozinho.

- Ouviu Michael?

- Sim senhor, sim senhora.

Ri bagunçando o cabelo molhado do meu filho o deixando espetado.

- Vou na outra piscina brincar com a Sasha, Hiraki, Toshio, Tody... ah... os meus amigos.

Sesshomaru o levou para fora da piscina e voltou até mim, notei que alguns adultos havia aderido a idéia de nadar, estava realmente calor. Ri quando Miroku gritou um "bomba" e pulou na piscina espirrando água para todos os lados.

- A festa está como você queria?

- Sim, mas você não me ajudou a organizar.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Eu estou pagando, não estou?

Soltei um suspiro dando um leve beijo sobre os lábios dele.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você não tem paciência para essas coisas.

- Então por que fica me cobrando?

- Você é sexy nervoso.

Ele bufou e eu o beijei novamente.

- Viu, muito sexy.

- Saudade de quando você tinha medo de mim. Me respeitava mais.

- Nunca tive medo de você. – Ele me encarou. – Ok, eu senti um pouco de medo quando te conheci.

- Ficou com medo de se apaixonar?

- Não. – Responde recebendo um olhar intimidador dele. – No começo sentia medo de você me arrancar os olhos.

- E depois?

- Quando notei que me apaixonei, me achei a garota mais estúpida do mundo. – ele estreitou os olhos, era sua forma de indagar um "como assim? Você só pode estar brincando!" – Você é muito difícil de lidar.

Ele poderia falar:

- Sim, mas o importante é que eu te amo.

Ou então simplesmente acariciar o meu rosto com um sorriso caloroso.

Mas ele é Sesshomaru Taisho, e a única coisa afetuosa que ele fez foi empurrar Miroku antes que ele trompasse em mim.

**###-###**

O parabéns ecoava pelo jardim, Mike empurrava Toshio que tentava apagar as velas em seu lugar, mas foi Sasha que conseguiu assoprar as velinhas e ser perseguida pelo filho revoltado. Alguns segundos depois os dois estavam envolta da mesa para pegar pedaços de bolo.

- Quero mais bolo.

- Inuyasha, deixa as crianças repetirem primeiro. – ranho Megan.

- Por que?

- Por elas são menores e...

- Megan, você não vê? Eu sou grande, preciso de mais bolo que as crianças.

- Essa foi uma das coisas mais imaturas e egoístas que você já me falou.

- Ele já disse coisas piores. – Falei fazendo meus sogros rirem.

- Kagome.

- É a verdade mãe.

- É sim. – Concordou minha sogra, eu esbocei um sorriso maroto fazendo Inuyasha bufar.

- Feh.

- Quero mais. – Pediu Mike estendendo o prato para Megan que colocou um grande pedaço de bolo para ele.

- Aqui amor.

Mike cortou o pedaço com o garfo e colocou metade no prato do tio que sorriu, em seguida meu filho voltou para junto das outras crianças.

- Ele vai para Japão com a gente. – Anunciou Inuyasha recebendo um tapa na nuca de Sesshomaru.

**###-###**

Eu entendo as crianças estarem dançando conga, o que não entendo é Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Inuyasha e senhora Dolores - difícil de acreditar, mas sim aquela senhora – estavam junto com as crianças dançando conga. Não evitei uma gargalhada quando meu sogro se juntou a eles levando sua esposa e minha mãe consigo.

Desviei minha atenção para meu marido que sentou ao meu lado, muitos convidados já haviam ido embora. Na verdade só estavam a família e os amigos mais íntimos.

- Cinco anos. – ele comentou tomando um gole de cerveja em seguida, era muito raro ver Sesshomaru tomar algo alcoólico.

- Passou rápido.

- Sim... mas não sinto falta das noites sem dormir.

- Mas não se importaria de passar pelas noites sem dormir novamente?

- Não.

- Então acha que devemos ter mais filhos?

- Sim.

- Quero uma menina.

- Me recuso a trazer mulheres a esse mundo para algum idiota a fazer sofrer.

- Me de uma menina.

Ele resmungou algo que não entendi, ri e beijei sua bochecha.

- Que tal a gente não pensar sobre o sexo do bebê, mas sim em concebe o bebê?

- É... você algumas idéias boas as vezes.

- MICHAEL.

- FOI O TIO INUYASHA!

- EÍ SEU MALDITO!

- INUYASHA, NÃO FALE ASSIM COM UMA CRIANÇA.

-Desculpe, Meg.

- Venha proteger seu pai! – falei apontando para Sesshomaru que ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto nosso filho corri e pulava em seu colo.

- Papai, o senhor não deve irritar a mamãe.

- Viu, ele tem cinco anos e sabe disso.

- O tio Miroku disse que esposa brava faz greve de se... sei lá o que.

- MIROKU! – corre atrás daquele pervertido maldito.

E a festa de cinco anos do meu filho terminou comigo sendo agarrada por Bankotsu para impedir que eu afogasse o pervertido do Miroku na piscina. Todos se concentraram em mim e nem viram quando Sesshomaru pegou o pervertido e sumiu com ele.

Os dois voltaram algumas horas depois, Miroku abraçou Sango e ficou falando coisas sobre o demônio em pessoa.

Foi muito bom enquanto durou, gostaria que todas as festas de aniversário de Mike, ou até mesmo as minhas e do Sesshomaru (festa feitas contra a vontade dele), fossem com todos nossos amigos e nossos parentes. Como nem sempre é possível, aproveitamos a festa ao máximo, até mesmo quando os últimos amigos que visemos aqui na Califórnia foram embora, nos ainda contávamos fatos engraçados do colégio. Até mesmo as crianças dormiram espalhadas pela sala, incluindo Rosette que dormiu entre Mike e Toshio.

Para mim, poderia nem haver a festa, se todos apenas tivessem vindo para uma visita, já estaria de muito bom tamanho.

##

Cabooo =D


End file.
